digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Myotismon (Adventure)
Myotismon (known as Vamdemon in Japan) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is the third major villain in the first season, and the main antagonist of the second season of the anime series. Appearance Myotismon is dressed elegantly as a gentleman. His look and mannerisms are styled after vampires, and the name Myotismon is derived from Myotis, a genus of bats. His Japanese name is Vamdemon, which is a combination of the words Vampire and Demon. Myotismon feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he developed a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba. His victims were thought to have been afflicted with sudden anemia. His power depends on the absence of the sun, although he seems to be able to overcome this by creating a fog around wherever he goes. He has demonstrated telekinetic abilities at times - such as halting and crushing a rock thrown at his head with his thoughts, and moving MegaKabuterimon's Body into WereGarurumon when he was about to attack him, although the latter could possibly be attributed to the fog which Myotismon amplified using the TV station in Tokyo, as he resorted to his Grisly Wing to counter Garudamon's Wing Blade in the digital world, and to melee combat in his duel with WereGarurumon. He also showed an ability to deflect or dissolve attacks that were sent against him, only WereGarurumon, Angemon, Wizardmon, and Angewomon were ever able to successfully hit him with an attack. Even then, Wizardmon hit him in the back, and Angewomon paralyzed him first. Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and destroyed Myotismon but then he digivolved into VenomMyotismon. Description Digimon Adventure Before he encountered the DigiDestined, Myotismon was the one responsible for conditioning Gatomon into a loyal minion through harsh methods while she was Salamon. Also, he took hold of the castle that Gennai and his brethren once were preparing Digi-eggs, crests and Digivices for the coming of the Digidestined, which also contained a portal to the Real World. When the DigiDestined arrived, he used his minion DemiDevimon to try to keep them separated, but he failed each time, because he had learned of a prophecy that he would be destroyed by the 8th Digidestined Child. During this time he isn't seen fully on screen, he is mostly only seen as a silhouette and heard in voice, except for one instance when part of him was seen when he was hanging DemiDevimon over a burning pit. He eventually faces the DigiDestined himself when they are together. Though he initially held the upperhand against their Champion Digimon, he was surprised by Birdramon becoming Garudamon, who managed to hold him off long enough for everyone to escape. He later revealed plans to enter the Real World, taking many of his henchmen with him, to find and kill the child. However, the DigiDestined follow him, and for the next two days (August 1 and August 2), the two groups race to find the child. To his frustration, they all proved unsuccessful, and many of his minions were killed during their searching. On the night of August 2, Myotismon learns of Gatomon's relation to the 8th Child. He then uses his power to isolate Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo through a thick fog screen, which also serves to isolate some of the Digidestined, making it harder for them to stop him. After finding the eighth child, Kari, who was actually Tai's little sister, Myotismon easily overpowers the combined forces of the Digidestined's partner Digimon, although Angemon's Hand of Fate caused him to briefly double over in pain. When Myotismon kills Wizardmon, Kari's Crest glows and Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon, who destroys Myotismon by combining the other Digimons' power with Heaven's Charge and forming it into her Celestial Arrow. However, Myotismon was not truly defeated just yet. By reabsorbing his Alpha Bats (which had been consuming every energy source they could find), Myotismon resurrects as VenomMyotismon. By fulfilling the prophecy that foretold Myotismon's resurrection, the Digidestined manage to get Agumon and Gabumon to digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Although VenomMyotismon was killed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon after an epic battle, his "spirit" endured and exploited Yukio Oikawa by possessing him and setting in motion the events of Digimon Adventure 02, three years later. Digimon Adventure 02 It is revealed in the last few episodes that Myotismon was secretly behind the events of the season. When the Digital World was shown in the sky, having been warped by the Dark Masters while the Digidestined were away, Myotismon's spirit, existing as mist, came upon a miserable Yukio Oikawa on August 3, 1999. Oikawa, having known and desired to go the Digital World since he was a child, cried when the Digidestined were leaving. Myotismon offered to grant him his wish and entered Oikawa's body through his ear. He subtly influenced his host to create Mummymon and Arukenimon from Oikawa's data-turned-DNA, who led to Ken Ichijouji to becoming the Digimon Emperor. He also subtly instructed Ken on how to create the more powerful Dark Spirals, which were based on Gatomon's tail ring and the Control Spires, based on the dark tower in the Dark Ocean dimension. When Ken was deposed and returned to the side of good, Myotismon planned on his resurrection. He made sure that Control Spires appeared in the real world and wild Digimon were released, causing worldwide panic. As the Digidestined of Japan leave to send the Digimon back, Myotismon, through Oikawa, lured several unsuspecting children, who desired greatness, into his clutches. Oikawa then tricked Ken into trying to exchange himself for the hostages. He then copied the Dark Spore in Ken's neck, which he received from Millenniummon and implant in the children. Myotismon made Oikawa think that the Dark Spores will weaken the Digital World's defenses, which Gennai and his compatriots set up, when in actuality, they were power sources so that Myotismon could regenerate. On December 31, 2002, Oikawa opened up a portal that he believed went to the Digital World, which instead ended up in a bizarre dimension (later explained by Gennai to be an extension of the Digital World that can make dreams come true). Myotismon then revealed himself as a fanged mouth, speaking with Oikawa's voice, which Gatomon recognized. Myotismon then removed himself from his host and absorbed the Dark Flowers that grew out of the implanted children, to assume the form of MaloMyotismon. Upon his resurrection, he tortured and killed Arukenimon as an excuse to test his new found power on her. After Mummymon was killed by MaloMyotismon in an attempt to avenge Arukenimon, Davis was the only one willing to fight, as everyone else was too afraid to battle someone as sadistic and merciless as MaloMyotismon. Fueled by his courage, ExVeemon attacked MaloMyotismon with everything he had, doing some major damage. MaloMyotismon tried to incapacitate them all by using their desires against them, but since Davis' greatest desire was to see MaloMyotismon defeated, he was able to break free of the spell and rescue the others. Davis' desire enabled all the different forms of all the Digimon to appear simultaneously, forming a Digimon army that unleashed a massive series of attacks that seriously injured MaloMyotismon. However, in the end they only helped him by breaking open an entrance to a canyon in the Digital World, where he is most powerful. He posed a challenging battle for the DigiDestined, who were not able to defeat him even with all the Digivolved forms of their Digimon. He then attempted to cover the Earth in a blanket of darkness. During the fight, very many Digimon, as well as the main DigiDestined's partners appeared on the edge of the canyon, and MaloMyotismon launched his Screaming Darkness attack on them where all the DigiDestined encountered appeared in the Digital World, using their Digivices to break through his blanket of darkness. However, the children who were implanted with the Dark Spores became pessimistic, believing that MaloMyotismon can't be defeated, which served only to fuel the evil Digimon's power. The other Digidestined encouraged them to believe in their dreams, which brought forth their own partner Digimon and Digivices. As renewed hope flowed through the children, MaloMyotismon's body dissolved into a dark spirit. As he tried to escape, it took the light from every Digidestined's Digivices to modify Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Positron Laser, which he used to fire his Giga Crusher, completely destroying Myotismon. Attacks *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid): Summons his Alpha Bats (born from his own data) to attack or gather data from his victims. *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Creates a red energy stream that he can throw out like a whip. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream): Sends out a black translucent ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. Other forms The name "Myotismon" refers only to the Ultimate form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Myotismon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. Myotismon, however, is the form he is first encountered in. Trivia * Myotismon was revived by Millenniummon and instructed to keep two of the Digidestined prisoner in the Wonderswan games Anode/Cathode Tamer. Upon facing the protagonist, Ryo Akiyama, Myotismon praised Millenniumon's power and declared he would cut off Ryo's head and send it to his master as tribute. * In the American version of Digimon card game (now canceled), in the Power Blast Digi-Duel card, there is a picture of Myotismon holding a cup of red wine, or possibly blood or tomato juice. In any case, DemiDevimon can be seen in the back pouring him some more of it - an obvious reference to the first season. *This Myotismon seems to have Heterochromia; in close ups, you can see that he has one blue eye and one green eye. * The prophecy: The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King And when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast, The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form, as the Beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect and a miracle will happen. Please always recycle. * Similar to the vampires of folklore, Myotismon was first slain by being impaled through the heart. Category:Antagonists